Cousins
Cousins is the 19th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 4 episode Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. Plot Robert and Jason are waiting for Mr. Brown. Hannah Kristen and Danny might wait for Mr. Brown but Kim was waiting for Mr. Brown, the mail carrier to arrive. Robert's cousin Mateo. Cast *Barney *BJ *Jason *Robert *Danny *Hannah *Kristen *Kim *Mateo *Mr. MacRooney Song List #Barney Theme Song #I Used to Be Afraid (Performed by: Jason, Robert, Danny, Hannah, and Kim) #People Helping Other People (Performed by: Barney, Jason, Robert, Danny, Hannah, and Kim) #When I Grow Up (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Hannah, Kristen, and Kim) #Hooray for Mom and Dad's (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Hannah, Kristen, and Kim) #What I Want to Be (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Hannah, Kristen, and Kim) #I Just Can't Wait (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Hannah, and Kim) #Walk Around the Block (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Hannah, and Kim) #Who's Inside It (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Hannah, Kim, and Mr. MacRooney) #Mail Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Robert, Danny, Hannah, Kim, and Mr. MacRooney) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Jason, Robert, Danny, Hannah, Kim, and Mateo) Trivia *During "When I Grow Up!", Barney, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "Good Job!". *This marks the final appearances of Jason and Mateo. *Jason wear the same shirt from Barney's Talent Show. and that pocket is a blue jeans. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Let's Play School. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Round and Round We Go, Round and Round We Go USA, and Round and Round We Go Version. And a short hair. *Hannah the same clothes from You Are Special. And a little long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Be My Valentine Love Barney. And a hair-style. *Kim wear the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a hair-style. *Mateo wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "A World of Music". *At the end of the Barney doll with the mail letter. *Jason was the fifth child to turns off the lights. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Good Job!". *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in "Exellent Exercise!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in You've Got To Have Art! *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Who's Who At The Zoo?". "Cousins" Previews 2000 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #The Wiggles The Monkey Dance Music Video #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Verison) #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney Says on Cousins #End Credits #Let's Play School Trailer #What a World we Share Trailer #Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)